


Sanders Sides OneShots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, I can’t tag, Multi, No Smut, Pain, Requests are very much needed, Sorrow, Warning. That snake will appear., please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small book of one shots with the Sanders Sides





	1. A/N

Introduction.  
Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I would appreciate any requests and other things to make my work better. I can’t tag properly but there will be some hurt/comfort. Nothing too bad. I’ll add warnings if it is. Mostly Prinxiety because that’s my OTP forever.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

~Fandoms_Help!


	2. Stupid (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was adopted by Patton. It’s an au

“Patton!” Virgil whines to the dad character in the kitchen.

“Virgil!” Patton copies his tone and looks over at him. “Off the counter now, kiddo.” Virgil huffs and crosses his arms.

“I’ve been dropping him the most insanely obvious hints for like _ages_ now! No response.” Patton looks at him.

“Oh kiddo. Who is it? He sounds stupid.”

“It’s Roman but he’s not responding to anything I say. It passes over his head and straight into the trash!” Virgil groans and he jumped off the counter.

“But he’s not stupid. He’s kinda smart actually. Just dense.” Patton taps a finger to his lips.

“Hmm. Maybe you need to be more obvious? Like, I don’t know...’Hey! I love you’?”

“I guess you’re right.”

^Time skip!^

“Hey Ro. How do you ask someone out?” Virgil asked Roman randomly.

“I-um. Tell them?” The said boy responded uncertainly.

“That’s exactly what Patton said but it doesn’t work.” Roman looked surprised.

“Why won’t it work? Just tell them you love them.”

“Okay...Hey Ro! I love you!” Virgil responded with a light blush.

“See! Like that!” Roman smiled. Virgil sighed and put his face into his hands.

“And if that flies over their head, then, sorry Virge, but their too dumb for you.” Roman said enthusiastically.

^Time skip!^

“I tried, I failed.” Virgil called to Patton as he rushed past the kitchen.

“Aww! Kiddo! What happened?” Virgil told Patton what happened and Patton sat there for a full minute before replying.

“Okay. Text him then?” Virgil nodded slowly.

“I think I’ll do that. Thanks Dad!”

Virgil texted Roman that night and managed to get a date!

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a part two if y’all want. Let me know!


	3. Taken (Prinxiety)

It was all fine in the Mind Palace. Until a certain snake decided to pop up. Deceit. Virgil was the only one in the room at the time. All the other Sides were doing their own things in their own rooms. Virgil just got tired of being in his room so he walked out with his headphones in and ‘pop’, Deceit decided to join him. Virgil didn’t realize the snake was behind him until he was grabbed. Deceit put his hand over Virgil’s mouth and straddled him from behind. Deceit pulled Virgil’s headphones out and scolded Virgil as he struggled.

“Shh. Now, that’s no way to act towards me.” Deceit whispered into Virgil’s ear making the darker trait shiver.

“Now,” he continued. “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to do this the hard way?” Deceit murmured and tightened his hold on Virgil, making him squirm. Virgil stopped struggling. Tears were streaming down his face and he shook from fright. He tried to contact any of the other Sides. That failed. Deceit tightened his hold and ended up breaking one of Virgil’s ribs. That made Virgil scream into Deceit’s hand and lose concentration.

“I said none of that.” Deceit growled into his ear. Deceit sank out with Virgil trapped.

^Meanwhile with Roman^

Roman was pacing his room. He felt over the edge for some reason. He thought about talking with Patton but that would get him nowhere. So, he decided to go see Thomas. Roman found Thomas kneeling on the floor next to something. As Roman came closer he realized what it was. Virgil’s headphones. The anxious side never took them off unless it was an emergency. But next to the headphones were scales. Snake scales to be exact. Roman froze and immediately sank into Logan’s room.

“Logan!” He called out to the logical trait, scaring him.

“Roman! Don’t do that.” Logan responded and looked over at the creative side.

“What’s wro-“ Roman cut him off by rushing over.

“Virgil’s gone!” He exclaimed, looking panicked. Roman had feelings for the anxious trait, not that he was willing to admit it.

“What do you mean ‘Virgil’s gone’?” Logan asked calmly.

“Virgil. He was taken! By that snake.” Roman growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Could you maybe do one where the other defend Virgil from Deceit or vice versa? Angst/hurt-comfort?’ Thanks Lightseed for the suggestion! I’m definitely going to make a part two of this.


	4. A/N

Okay. Not gonna lie here but I’m kinda running out of ideas. So I have options for y’all to chose from. 

1\. Prinxiety au where Roman’s parents invite him and his bf over. But Roman doesn’t have one yet.

2\. Collage au with Prinxiety and Logicality. 

3\. Part two of Taken. 

4\. A superhero au. Where Roman is the hero and Virgil is forced to work with the opposition. Powers.

Please let me know which one to do next. I can’t choose just one. Btw I will do all of these at some point.


	5. Taken (Prinxiety) Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is found. I just like seeing my smol child hurt. I'm evil...  
> TW: Blood. Might be more...

_“What do you mean ‘Virgil’s gone’?” Logan asked calmly._

_“Virgil. He was taken! By that snake.” Roman growled._

 

^Now^

 

“Virgil? Okay, okay. No need to act rash.” Logan stated calmly as Roman was about to throw things across the room.

“No need to act _rash_?! Virgil’s missing. Stolen by that- that snake!” Roman screeched at Logan.

“Now, now, Kiddo. We’ll find him.” Patton inserted. He looked close to tears but was trying to help at the same time. Roman looked over at him.

"Oh, Patton." Patton held his arms out and Roman walked over and gave him a massive hug. Patton started crying on Roman's shoulder. Roman rubbed his back soothingly.

"You know you're right." Patton gasped. Roman admitting he's wrong? He must be delirious from the fright. Patton calmed down and hugged Roman tightly.

"We will find Virgil. I promise." Patton whispered to the other two.

 

^Meanwhile with that snake^

 

Virgil was curled up into his fetal position, having a panic attack. Deceit kicked and threw words at Virgil.

"Pathetic. Why would the Sides want you? You're worthless." And Virgil believed all of it. It had been a week now of this? More? Less? Virgil couldn't tell. Time was different here. All he knew was pain, betrayal, and more pain. He needed Roman. But where was he?

"Worthless. Danger. Mistake." Blood. Blood everywhere. Virgil's blood everywhere. And pain. So much pain. All over. Too much. Way to much. Where was his prince?

"Roman can't love you." An image popped up in his mind. An image of Roman rejecting him, hurting him. All while Patton and Logan watched and laughed at his misery. More stuff like this went on. Too much. Virgil passed out while Deceit just laughed and hurt him even more.

 

^Back with the Sides^

 

"I found him! I found him!" Roman shouted as he rushed to get the other two. Patton and Logan rushed out.

"You found him?!" Patton exclaimed. He looked excited and worried at the same time.

"Where is he? We must go immediately." Logan stated. But, he had a small amount of worry on his face. Roman showed him what he had.

"Look! He's here. Right here in the Mind Palace!" Roman exclaimed and ran off to the spot he had pointed at. He pulled his sword out and nearly dropped it. His face morphed to one of pain and sorrow. But that quickly turned to anger.

"Roman! Careful!" Patton and Logan called to him. Roman rushed in, sword out, and ran to Virgil. Virgil was on his side. It looked like he was dead. Blood everywhere. It pooled around Virgil's head and stomach. Oh no. Please. He can't be dead! Roman's heart dropped.

"Virgil. Virgil! Come on, come on. Answer me! Please." Roman dropped to his knees next to him. He carefully turned Virgil onto his back. Roman gasped at what he saw. Virgil had scratches, bruises, and wounds all over. He was unconscious and had a growing pool of blood by his stomach. There was a piece of mirror stuck in his stomach. It was about the size of Roman's forearm.

"Oh Virgil." Roman murmured. That snake was nowhere to be seen. Good. Roman put one arm under the back of Virgil's knees and the other behind the small of his back. Roman slowly, and gently, picked the anxious trait up. Virgil moaned softly and shifted in Roman's hold. Virgil cracked one of his eyes open and looked up at his savior.

"R-Ro...Roman...?" Virgil murmured. Roman nearly, nearly, laughed with relief.

"Yes, my love. I'm here." Roman started walking carefully towards Patton and Logan.

"R-Ro...it _hurts_..." Virgil whined softly. Roman winced. Patton stated walking towards the two.

"I know, I know. But it won't hurt for much longer." Patton answered for Roman. He carefully took Virgil from Roman sand started walking to the couch. He placed Virgil carefully onto the couch. But that didn't stop the sob that came from Virgil's mouth.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be alright." Patton mumbled reassuringly as Logan ran off to get the first aid kid and some other needed items.

"I-I...I'm sorry." Virgil murmured and closed his eyes again. Patton grabbed his hand.

"Why do you say that, Kiddo?" Virgil squeezed his other hand, the one that Patton was not holding, tightly as a wave of pain rolled over him. Patton started to rub circles on the back of his hand.

"F-f-for not...being s-strong enough." Virgil breathed out. Roman rushed over to them right as Logan came in. Logan walked over with the supplies.

"Virgil. I need to remove the piece of mirror from your stomach, okay?" Logan placed the supplies down next to him and pulled a pair of gloves out. He put them on and looked at Virgil.

"Ready?" He asked softly. Roman grabbed Virgil's shoulders while Patton grabbed his legs.

"Do it. J-just, _please_." He sounded desperate. Logan grabbed the top of the shard and nodded towards the other two sides. Then he pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!


	6. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets sick. Like, really sick. And all the other Sides pitch in to help.

Virgil’s POV

Virgil knew this day was going to be crap. Well, almost all of his days are. But, he knew this one was going to be worse. More...painful. Virgil knew this right as he woke up. Thing was, he wasn’t even out of bed yet. Virgil sighed and rolled out of bed. Literally. A small ‘thump’ could be heard as his body met the floor.

“Virgil? Kiddo you okay?” Patton called through the door while knocking softly.

”M’ okay.” Virgil murmured back but stayed on the floor.

“I’m coming in, okay?” He hummed slightly in response. Patton opened the door slowly and looked around the room. Once he saw that Virgil was on the floor, he rushed over in ‘Dad Mode’.

“Virgil! Are you okay? What happened?” Virgil held one finger out to Patton as a ‘slow down’ motion. He groaned and picked himself off the ground, with effort, and leaned against the bed.

“Patton. I’m okay. I just fell.” Patton frowned and crossed his arms.

“M’kay. Well, breakfast is ready when you are.” Patton said and moved towards the door.

”Thank you.” He murmured and sat there, making no move to get up. Virgil must have dozed off because when he opened my eyes again, he was on Roman’s shoulder.

“Is he okay?” Patton.

”He’s burning up.” Roman.

”We better move him to the bed.” Logan.

“M’ okay guys.” Virgil murmured weakly. He pushed myself off of Roman’s shoulder and looked at the blurry figures around him.

“Virgil. You skipped breakfast.” Roman replied with concern.

“I do that often.” Virgil replied and closed his eyes again to stop the room from spinning.

“But you don’t say in your room this long.” Logan added.

“What time is it?” He huffed out and rubbed his now open eyes.

“Three.” He froze. Three? No. They must be messing with him. It was nine not to long ago. Patton just came in and told Virgil breakfast was ready. Didn’t he?

“-gil? Virgil? Virgil!” He shook head and looked up.

“Huh?”

”You zoned out.” Logan responded. Virgil sighed and picked himself off the ground. He groaned and coughed a couple times before slamming a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide.

“Virgil? Honey, what’s wrong?” Roman asked carefully. Virgil froze for a second before stumbling and tripping off to the bathroom. Virgil dropped in front of the toilet and threw up. Virgil felt a hand rubbing his back and another holding his hair back as he emptied the nonexistent contents from his stomach into the toilet.

“Is he sick?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Virgil leaned against the toilet and closed his eyes. He felt himself being shifted. Virgil opened his eyes to see that he was in Roman’s lap.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked the anxious trait as he ran his fingers through his hair. Virgil closed his eyes and let out a small, barely noticeable groan.

“Shh. It’s alright Virgil. We’ll help you get better.” Roman promised over Patton’s and Logan’s conversation. Said trait shivered and curled in on himself as a wave of pain rolled over Virgil.

“-help him."

“-Burning.”

“-Sick?” Virgil only caught clips of the conversation before he blacked out.

Roman’s POV

Virgil’s hurt. First he was in Roman's lap, completely awake. But now he’s unconscious and burning up. Roman laid his hand on Virgil's forehead but quickly jerked back.

“He’s burning up!” Roman exclaimed and picked Virgil up bridal style.

“We have to bring his temperature down.” Logan said before running off to get supplies. Patton stood there, not knowing what to do but wanting something to do. Not to feel like he's not doing something, he ran of with Logan.

Roman carried Virgil to the couch in the 'living room'. The living room they had was almost exactly the same as Thomas'. Roman attempted to lay Virgil down. Key word attempted. The anxious trait wouldn't let go of Roman's suit. Roman sighed and laid down on the couch with Virgil curled up on his chest.

Roman continued to run his fingers through Virgil's ridiculously soft hair.

"We'll fix you. I promise." The creative side whispered to the unconscious side on his chest.


	7. Pokémon

"Roman! Get off your phone and help me do the dishes!" Virgil yelled at Roman.   
"Look, I know you found a nice game bu-"  
"It's Pokémon Go!" Roman shouted without looking away from his phone.  
"Okay. I'm going to ask this in the nicest way possible. Get off that goddamn phone now." Virgil growled.  
"Or no cuddles for the rest of the week." Roman shot up and all but threw his phone across the room. He winced and went to pick it up.   
"Oh! There's a rare Pokémon! *gasp* DON'T MOVE!!" Roman squealed excitedly.   
"W-what?" Virgil sat there confused.  
"Just...don't move. I'm gonna catch it."  
"Ookay...?" Virgil stood there by the sink full of dishes with his back to Roman. Roman started sneaking up behind him. Roman suddenly grabbed Virgil in a massive hug from behind.   
"What are you doing?!" Virgil yelped, surprised.   
"I caught it! I caught the cutest Pokémon!" Roman yelled out.  
"Roman!" Virgil hid his beat red face in his hands.   
"You are lucky Patton and Logan are out on a date." Virgil whispered.  
"And for that stunt, you can do the dishes by your self." Virgil gave Roman a big grin before sitting on the cough leaving Roman in the kitchen.


	8. Death and Pain (LAMP)

“Virgil!” Roman screamed to the male beside him. He was sobbing. 

“Virgil please. I can’t lose you.” Patton cried. He was sobbing.

”Virgil. We  _will_ save you. Just hold on.” Logan stated. He was sobbing. They were all sobbing...over him? Why? What had he done this time. What did Virgil do now? He couldn’t remember. His eyes fluttered open as he took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“C’mon Virgil. Do it again.” A voice urged. He took another breath, a smaller one this time. 

“Virgil don’t stop. Please!” A body latched onto his own, broken one.

^**^

Virgil stopped breathing again and his eyes closed. He wasn’t now looking at himself and the other three sides. 

“No, no, no, no. C’mon Virgil! Keep breathing.” Logan said as he started CPR. Virgil stopped breathing. Roman handed Logan an oxygen mask that I had conjured. Logan quickly strapped it over Virgil’s face. It didn’t work. 

”We need to move him. He’s gone.” Patton whispered and sopbbed. Logan and Roman nodded. Patton grabbed Virgil’s head, Logan grabbed his torso and Roman got Virgil’s legs. They carried him onto the couch. Roman laid down and he was placed onto his chest. Patton moved over to the end of the couch and sat down. He laid Virgil’s and Roman’s feet in his lap. Logan settled for sitting on the floor, holding Virgil’s hand. They all grieved. 

^**^

Virgil POV

I was shaking well before I woke up. I awoke to something warm. Extremely warm. It felt nice. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a dark room. I panicked and jumped off the couch, falling to the ground. I landed with a big _thump_. I sat up quickly. I looked around. Three sets of hazel eyes were looking at me. I took a deep breath. Nightmare.

“Virgil.” I heard someone whisper. I was pulled into a hug. Two other sets of arms joined in. I started sobbing silently. I wasn’t dead. Nothing happened. But, it felt so real.

“I love you guys.” I heard Patton whisper. Roman squeezed us all tighter.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. We all ended up falling asleep in that position. They all fell asleep in each other’s loving embrace.


	9. Fast Food (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU

“Listen here, boy!” The lady screeched at Virgil. Virgil hung his head, biting back tears.

“I asked for no lettuce. This is the seventh time I’ve had this happen.” She yelled.

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am. I-I-I’m just a cashier.” He whispered and shuffled his feet.

“Maybe next time WRITE MY ORDER DOWN RIGHT NEXT TIME.” She got into Virgil’s face. Hell, she even shoved him back over the counter. Virgil, being the small, thin man he was, fell down. He covered his face as tears started streaming down his face.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” A voice called to the woman. The woman turned around to face the the new person.

“Or what? This isn’t the first time this bitch messed up my order.”She snapped. The owner of the voice walked around the counter and lifted Virgil up. He wasn’t expecting it to be so easy to lift Virgil and he tumbled a bit.

“Are you okay?” He whispered in Virgil’s ear and Virgil nodded.

“Get lost.” The man said to the woman and held onto Virgil.

“Or something’s gonna happen.” The woman fled. The man holding Virgil turned him around so they were facing each other. 

“Thank you.” Virgil whispered and wiped away some tears. The man pulled Virgil in for a hug.

“My names Roman.” The man said.

“Virgil.” He responded. 

“You look cute. Go out with me?”

“I just met you.”

“Please?” He begged.

“Fine.”

They exchanged numbers and went on a date a week after.


	10. Pick and choose. Please.

  1. “Catch me if you can!”
  2. “I’m fine.”
  3. “Are you drunk?”
  4. “Are you high?”
  5. “We can’t go in there.”
  6. “Give it back!”
  7. “Well this is just great.”
  8. “Don’t touch me!”
  9. “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”
  10. “This was fun. Let’s do it again sometime!”
  11. “I didn’t do it!”
  12. “I did it...”
  13. “I don’t remember that.”
  14. “Well that was pretty rude of you to say.”
  15. “Get that thing away from me!”
  16. “You owe me.”
  17. “Do you believe in aliens?”
  18. “Do you believe in ghosts?”
  19. “Are you hitting on me?”
  20. “Why are you naked?”
  21. “You did what!?”
  22. “You have...superpowers?”
  23. “Why are you bleeding?”
  24. “Where did all these puppies come from?”
  25. “I need you to be my significant other for five minutes.”
  26. “I don’t need protecting!”
  27. “You know they’re going to use the things you love against you.”
  28. “It’s locked!” “You mean we’re stuck in here?”
  29. “Shut up.” “I didn’t say anything.” “I don’t care, shut up.”
  30. “Hey! I was watching that!”
  31. “I thought they’d killed you, I’m glad i was wrong.”
  32. “Not now, I’m busy.” “But its been so long!”
  33. “Why did you spare me?”
  34. “You need to leave.”
  35. “I’m sick.”
  36. “I’m dying.”
  37. “I wish I’d never met you.”
  38. “I thought we were family!”
  39. “There was never an us.”
  40. “So that’s it? It’s over?”
  41. “I fucked up.”
  42. “I came to say goodbye.”
  43. “He’s dead because of you.”
  44. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”
  45. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”
  46. “We have to be quiet.”
  47. “You’re trembling.”
  48. “I want an answer, damnit!”
  49. “It was you the whole time.”
  50. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”
  51. “Do you regret it?”
  52. “Tell me I’m wrong.”
  53. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  54. “Pay attention to me.”
  55. “Please don’t leave me.”
  56. “Don’t let me go.”
  57. “Leave.”
  58. “Stay.”
  59. “It’s okay. I understand. You can leave. They all do.”
  60. ”You’re hurting me.”
  61. ”Why did you come back?”
  62. ”I can’t do this anymore!”
  63. ”I’m not fine. I know I said I was, but I’m not.”
  64. ”Help.”
  65. ”I feel like I’m losing my damn mind.”
  66. ”Gah! Why are you so cold? Get off of me you icicle!”
  67. ”God, I was so worried!” “I was gone five minutes...”
  68. ”I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. I’m screaming for someone to notice, to help me, and yet no one does!”
  69. ”This is going to hurt, I’m so sorry.”
  70. ”Who did this to you?”
  71. ”I’m going to kill him.”
  72. ”Go back to bed before you hurt yourself even more.”
  73. ”You’re not up to this. You can barely stand.”
  74. ”Excuse me for freaking out. I only thought you were dead!”
  75. ”You’ve gotta calm down before I can fix you up, okay?”
  76. ”No, no, no, you cannot close your eyes right now!”
  77. ”You’re trembling.”
  78. ”Lie to me then.”
  79. ”Blood? Are you bleeding?”
  80. ”We should get you to a hospital.”
  81. ”Where did all those bruises come from?”
  82. ”I should be worried!”
  83. ”You’re not okay!”
  84. ”I’m just trying to help you.”
  85. ”You won’t die, not on my watch!”
  86. ”It’s nothing, just a scratch.”
  87. ”It’s not your fault, okay?”
  88. ”Please don’t hit me!”
  89. ”Is someone hurting you...?”
  90. ”You can’t hurt me anymore.”
  91. ”Are you deaf?! I said stand back up!”
  92. ”If anyone sees, tell them you fell, got it?”
  93. ”I want to go home.”
  94. ”Is that....blood?”
  95. ”I can’t stop shaking.”
  96. ”What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”
  97. ”Help....”
  98. Accidentally read his/her diary AU
  99. Rockstar AU
  100. Lifeguard AU



Please pick a number. Enter it into the comments with the ship you want. Or no ship. Thanks. (I add to this a lot btw)

~Fandoms_Help1


	11. Cuddles and Illnesses. (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35\. “I’m sick.“ Platonic Moxiety or romantic Analogical?  
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy it Luckybanana948.

Romantic Analogical.

 

“Logan!” Virgil whined and slung himself over the male on the bed. Logan quickly woke up and weakly pushed at Virgil.

“Virgil...*cough* get off. Please.” Logan tried. Virgil frowned and immediately got off, sensing something was wrong.

“Logan...?” He asked quietly. “W-what’s wrong? I didn’t do anything, did I?” His concerned expression quickly turned into one of panic.

“No, no.” Logan reassured and sneezed. “I’m sick. That’s *cough* all.”

Virgil didn’t look convinced. “Just sick? Promise?”

Logan nodded. “Just sick.” Virgil rushed out of the room and left a extremely confused and sick Logan on the bed looking after the anxious side. Virgil came rushing back in with a glass of water and a thermometer.

“Open.” Virgil ordered quietly. Logan did as he was told and Virgil placed the thermometer under his tongue. After a couple seconds, it beeped and Virgil took it out.

“100.” Virgil murmured. He handed the logical side the water and a couple pills. “Take those.” He ordered. Logan nodded and did as Virgil said. No point in arguing.

Logan handed the glass back to Virgil. He set it on the bedside table and claimed in bed with Logan.

“Virgil...? *cough* what are you doing?” Logan murmured as the other pressed his back against Logan’s chest.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Was the response.

“But...you’re gonna get sick...?” Logan protested.

“So what?” Virgil huffed out. “Screw it.”

Virgil sighed and snuggled against Logan, slowly drifting off. Logan followed.

 

^**^ Couple hours later.

 

Logan woke up and looked at the side sleeping peacefully on his chest. Logan was feeling much better. He ran a hand through Virgil’s soft hair. The other mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled his head into Logan’s hand.

“Virgil.” Logan whispered into Virgil’s ear. “Wake up.”

“Five more minutes.” Virgil murmured without opening his eyes.

“But. Patton’s calling us. He will be upset if we miss breakfast.” Logan encouraged.

“Finnnnneeee.” Virgil huffed and sat up, still half asleep.

“You’re so cute.” Logan commented. Virgil blushed and threw a pillow at Logan’s face.

“Shut up.”


	12. Words Spoken (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix between 44/37/23 Prinxiety.
> 
> Thanks Madison. Enjoy! 

 

They were fighting again. Roman and Virgil. Biting at each others throats. Bickering back and forth. Patton tried desperately to get them to stop. Hell, Logan even tried. But, after the first hour, they gave up and went their separate ways. They left the two sides fighting in the living room.

 

“You’re loved! You know that!” Roman screamed. Virgil was in his state of feeling unloved again. He refused to believe that he was loved. As many times as the three other men tried to get it through his thick skull, Virgil refused to believe it. After he was abandoned at the age of twelve, dumped onto the side of the road. Forgotten by his parents and siblings. He lived on the streets for a long time until he went to school and met Patton Stanford.

 

Patton gladly took Virgil under his wing and cared for him like a dad would. Like his dad should of. Patton knew almost everyone in the school. Hs bestest friend, Patton’s words, Logan Weaver also helped Virgil. Logan helped Virgil with his living situation. The two found Virgil a small apartment and pitched into buy it. Virgil tried to refuse the help but they insisted. Virgil eventually gave in. That’s where Roman King came in. Virgil was Roman’s neighbor for several years.

 

“I don’t deserve to be loved.” Virgil murmured and clenched his fists. He looked down at the floor. Virgil was shaking slightly, he was holding back tears. Not that Roman knew.

“I wish I’d never met you.” At those couple words, Virgil froze. His hands unclenched, his body relaxed, and he stopped shaking. Roman didn’t notice.

“I’m leaving.” He said and walked out of the apartment door. The door closed and Virgil collapsed. He stayed there, in a fetal position, on the floor, sobbing his eyes out. His crush just rejected him.

 

Virgil stayed in that position for hours. Not moving. Not eating. Not doing anything. A full day passed. No one looked for Virgil. No one knocked on the door. No texts. No calls. No nothing. Just pain and tears.

 

Day two. Someone finally came. Someone knocked on the door frantically, as if they were scared. He didn’t answer. The person walked in and saw Virgil on the floor. They rushed over and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t respond. He didn’t move. He was numb.

“-gil! Virgil please.” Roman’s voice sounded through the fog. Virgil shook his head and looked at the figure. Virgil pulled away from Roman and stood up. But after sitting in that position for a couple days, it locks your joints up. So as soon as Virgil stood, his legs gave out. Roman tried to catch Virgil, he really did, but he missed. Virgil collapsed onto the floor with a small yelp. He hit his head on the coffee table on the way down.

“Virgil!” Roman yelled and rushed to turn Virgil over. He winced at the massive gash running from the top of his right eye over his nose stopping right before his mouth. Roman grabbed a towel he found and placed it on the gash.

“Virgil. Are you okay?” Roman winced after he asked the question. Of course he wasn’t! Roman called Logan and Patton. He told them to meet him at Virgil’s apartment. Virgil blinked up at Roman.

“Why are you bleeding?” He questioned, confused. He was so dizzy and confused. Roman gave a small chuckle.

“I’m not the one bleeding.” Roman lifted his hand to show the blood that came from his gash. “You are.” Virgil blinked.

“Oh.” He whispered. Roman scoffed.

“‘Oh’ that all you got? I come in here to apologize and I see you having a mental breakdown? I think. Then, when I try to help you, you bolt away from me like you’ve been burnt and end up hurting yourself.” Roman said all that in one breath. He looked at Virgil.

“When is the last time you’ve ate? Or showered? Or taken care of yourself?” He questioned. Virgil looked sheepish.

“Uh. I donno...? What day is it?” Roman looked shocked.

“Well, its Friday.” Virgil paled. He hurried to stand.

“No, no, no.” Virgil started pacing. Roman would’ve thought it was normal but he watched as the blood dripped off of his nose.

“What’s wrong Virgil?” Roman stood and stopped Virgil’s pacing.

“I as supposed to meet up with Patton. Yesterday.” He looked panicked. “Oh no, no, no, no. He’s going to kill me!” He murmured over and over. Virgil started pacing again. Roman stopped him by pulling the shorter man into a hug. Virgil tensed up then relaxed.

“Virgil. It’s okay. He’s not mad. I swear.” Roman said and rubbed comforting circles on his back. Virgil took a shaky breath in.

“Are you sure?” He whispered. Roman nodded.

“I promise.” Right after Roman said that, the door burst open. Roman shoved Virgil behind his back, ready to defend if needed. Patton and Logan ran in. Well, Patton ran and Logan walked.

“Virgil! Where is he Roman?!” Patton asked frantically. Roman put a hand out in a calming motion.

“It’s okay Padre. He’s right here.” He gently pulled Virgil out from behind his back. His jacket was hanging on his small frame. He didn’t eat enough as is but he usually eats something. Patton rushed over, ignoring the gash for now.

“Virgil!” Patton pulled the younger man into a hug. Virgil returned it quickly, grateful that he wasn’t in trouble. He spoke to soon. Patton broke out of the hug and put his hands on his hips, give Virgil the look.

“Virgil Sanders! Why didn’t you call one of us?” Patton used his Dad Voice (™️). Virgil stuck his hands into his pockets and slowly started to fold into himself. Patton sighed and pulled Virgil into another hug.

“You scared me Kiddo.” He said in a softer voice.

“You’re an amazing person, Virgil. Whether you want to believe it or not.” He stated. Virgil slowly pulled out of the hug and Patton got a look of his face.

“How’d this happen?!” He exclaimed, grabbing Virgil’s face in a gentle but firm hold.

“I..uh...I..I..” Virgil stuttered. Patton looked at Roman while keeping his hands on Virgil’s face.

“He fell over when hit his head on the coffee table.” Roman crossed his arms. Patton nodded.

“That’ll do it.” He sighed. Patton grabbed the disregarded towel and placed it back on the cut.

“Sit down please, Virgil.” He commanded gently. Virgil hesitated for a second too long. Roman came over and scooped Virgil up into his arms. Virgil yelped and struggled before stopping andlooking up at Roman.

“Wha...what was that for?” He asked softly.

“Well,” he sighed, “this is my fault and you’re hurt so...” He gave Virgil a small smile. Virgil gave a sigh and gave up. Roman sat down on the couch with Virgil in his lap. Logan walked over and examined the gash.

"Not too deep. It will not need stitches, Virgil." He informed. Logan tried to put something on the gash. Key word tried. Virgil wasn't having any of it so they stopped trying to make him.

"How about a movie?" Roman suggested. Virgil shrugged, Roman still wasn't letting him go. Patton jumped up.

"I'll get pizza!" He ran into the kitchen. So it was settled, movie day. They spent the rest of the day just chilling.


	13. Shut Up (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘29 Prinxiety please?’ Here ya go Lilly_Riches! Sorry it's small. I feel awful now. I'm so sorry! (Sorry it took forever to!!)
> 
> 29\. “Shut up.” “I didn’t say anything.” “I don’t care, shut up.”

 

"Princey. Stop talking!" Virgil said to the trait sitting next to him. They were currently watching another Disney movie. Third one in a row. Patton decided it would be a good idea to have a family movie night. Patton waited until they were all downstairs to get the movies started. That included Virgil, to his dismay. 

 

"But...!" Roman protested. He was spoiling the whole movie. Virgil didn't want to admit it but he hadn't seen this movie yet and Princey was spoiling it.

 

"There's no buts in this." Virgil whispered and turned his attention back to the tv. Patton gave the two a loving look from his position. He was pressed up against Logan's side, silently enjoying watching the two bicker.

 

^**^

 

"Shut up." Virgil grumbled and buried himself deeper into the couch. His eyes were closed, trying to process what just happened.

 

"I didn't say anything." Roman chuckled. Virgil opened one eye to glare at him.

 

"I don't care, shut up." Virgil groaned and closed his eye again. He curled up tight and turned onto his side, his back facing the royal side. Patton and Logan left a little after the movie ended. Before they left, Patton put another movie in. A non Disney one this time. Roman had been slowly scooting closer to the anxious side. By the end of the movie Roman had his arm around Virgil who was currently snuggling into his side.

 

"Virgil." Roman whispered as soon as the end credits rolled. Roman looked down at the side when he didn't respond. He was glad he did. Virgil was sound asleep, cuddled into Roman. Now, seeing Virgil sleeping is a rare sight by itself but Virgil cuddling someone? That was even rarer. Not even Patton got this privilege.

 

"Oh Virgil." Roman chuckled softly and pulled out his phone. There was no way on hell he wasn't getting this photo. Roman quick lay snapped the photo and set his phone down. Roman slowly leaned back so that Virgil was on Roman's chest while they both were laying down.

 

"Good night my dark and stormy night." Roman mumbled as sleep over took him.

 

^**^

 

Bonus:

 

Patton walked down the stairs at seven in the morning. He was just about to cook for all the Sides but, something stopped him. It was the cute sight he saw on the couch. He'd be lying if he said he didn't take, like, one hundred pictures.

 

And hour later he woke the two up and they were very, very flustered. (Patton took more pictures secretly)

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more. I don’t have a special set posting date. Extremely random posts.


End file.
